Ouran Love
by skyponiesxx55
Summary: Love stories between the couples of Ouran's Academy.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This story contains sexual themes, explicit language, yaoi, twincest, etc.

Couples Used :

Renge and Mori

Kyoya and Tamaki

Kaoru and Hikaru

Nekazowa and Ranka

Haruhi and Hunny

Chapter 1:

**Renge's POV :**

I walked into Music Room #3. I saw my boyfriend Mori lounging on the couch, one arm over the back, his other arm holding a instant coffee cappuccino. _How can they drink that instant stuff_? I thought to myself. I shrugged and walked over to him.

"Hi Mori," I said sweetly, giggling.

"Hey beautiful," He said in his handsome deep voice. He winked at me and reached a hand out to me. I took his hand and he pulled me to sit on his lap. I giggled.

"Oh. Mori!" I said giggling. He quickly shut me up by planting a kiss on my red lips. I deepened his kiss, and he licked my lips, asking for entry. I opened my mouth slightly and his tongue danced around inside my mouth. I brought my arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer. He pulled away gently and looked into my eyes seductively.

"You are so beautiful Renge," He said softly, still looking into my eyes. He brought me into a gentle, romantic hug, and I relaxed into him.

**Mori's POV:**

There she was, sitting on my lap. My beautiful girlfriend Renge. I was embracing her. 4 months ago, I thought I could never love anyone the way I did Mitskune, but when he fell in love with Haruhi, I began to fall for Renge. Now I'm so deeply in love with her, I don't know what I would do if she left me.

"I love you Takashi." Renge whispered softly into my ear.

My heart pounded when I heard those words. I gently tucked her long brown hair behind her ear and whispered in her ear, "I love you too Renge".

I gently kissed her forehead, and she blushed a bright pink.

"Takashi….let's go somewhere….private." She whispered seductively into my ear.

I quickly got turned on, and I nodded to her. She took my hand and walked me to the abandoned Computer Lab. She sat down on one of the clear desks.

"Undress me, Takashi" She looked at me seductively and sucked on her pointer finger.

I walked over to her and unzipped the back of her yellow school uniform, and pulled it down off of her. She sat there exposed in just her underwear. I kissed her neck and unclipped her pink lacey bra. It slipped off to reveal her breasts. I slipped off her panties, then took off my own school jacket and shirt. I pushed her down onto the table. I forcefully made out with her, I was scared I was going to hurt her, but she wanted it. She daintily pushed me off of her and took off my pants, boxers and shoes. She got laid down on the table, beginning to suck me. She ran her hands up and down my length while taking in the head and the first quarter. She then took my whole length in. I shuddered and moaned with pleasure. I wanted to please her. I pushed her back so she was laying down on her back, and began to lick her. She shook with pleasure and moaned loudly. I pulled a bandana out of my jacket pocket and tied it around her head so she couldn't see what I was going to do next. I thrusted into her, my whole length inside of her. I went in and out. Each time faster, harder. She moaned with great pleasure. She orgasmed, her cum made me orgasm, I quickly pulled out of her and slammed into her ass and shot my load into her. She screamed with pleasure.

**Kyoya's POV:**

"Kyoya!" I heard Tamaki yell from the basement.

I sighed, what could he want this time. Tamaki and I started dating after we found out we were gay about 7 months ago. I had always knew I had a small crush on him, but I would never admit it. Though it would have made some nice money for the Host Club I suppose…

"Yes my love?" I yelled back.

"Come here!" Tamaki screamed.

"Fine." I muttered.

I walked down the steps to the basement. I stopped and stared in awe at all the sex equipment there was around.

"W-w-what is this Tamaki?" I stared at him, mouth gaping.

"I want you to beat me, Kyoya" Tamaki said, and took my chin seductively.

"Alright, I will then" I pushed my mouth into Tamaki's, and forced my tongue inside. I made out with him for a good 2 minutes before I pushed him up against the shackles on the wall.

I locked him into the shackles, and took his hand and bit it. Hard. He whined.

**Tamaki's POV: **

I was on a wall. Chained. Kyoya was biting me. I watched Kyoya reach down to his left and grab a Cat of Nine Tails. He put the handle in his mouth while he literally ripped my shirt off of me. I started to actually get scared. What had I gotten myself into. Kyoya raised the whip high and whipped it down onto my chest. I screamed.

"You like that, sexy?" Kyoya stared devilishly into my eyes.

I whimpered loudly in response.

Kyoya ripped my pants and boxers off. He grabbed a belt and smacked me across the thigh. My thigh began to bleed. Kyoya grabbed my face and slammed his own face into mine. We began to make out. As we were making out he unlocked my shackles and I fell whimpering to the floor. He turned me over so I looked like I was crawling. Kyoya didn't show any mercy for me, and just slammed into me. I cried out in pain.

"What is it Tamaki…you said you wanted to be beaten…" Kyoya smirked.

"It's n-n-n-nothing K-y-y-y-oya. I swear…I'm o-o-o-okay" I quivered in pain.

"Alright then…"Kyoya said.

He reached for the whip again, and smacked me on the back with it. I could feel the blood running down my back. Kyoya thrusted in and out of me. I couldn't handle it anymore, so I faked an orgasm, and fainted.

**Kaoru's POV:**

"Oh Hikaru…" I muttered into his ear as he lightly kissed my pale neck.

"Yes Kaoru?" He pulled away slightly and stared at me with those large, gorgeous, golden eyes.

"You're making me feel all..tingly" I said softly, a light pink blush appearing on my pale face.

"Here, this will make you feel better" Hikaru said as he stroked my face with one hand.

Hikaru pushed me back onto the couch and kissed me lightly, while stroking my hair.

Hikaru pushed off of me again, "Any better, Kaoru?"

"Yes Hikaru" I said, and I hugged him.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up from my dream. I had a very vivid dream that Hikaru and I were together…if only I knew how to tell Hikaru I loved him more than a brother. I looked over at him, he was still sleeping. _He is so peaceful when he sleeps_. I thought to myself. I started to get up off the bed.

Hikaru jolted awake, "Huh? Oh, it's you Kaoru. You scared me" He sighed, and sat up, pushing his hair out of his face.

I silently stared into his eyes.

"You okay Kaoru?" Hikaru looked at me, worried.

"Yeah…I'm, uh, fine, Hikaru" I looked away and got up. I walked over to a mirror and began to fix my hair.

Hikaru silently got up and walked over, he laid a hand on my shoulder. I jumped, and my cheeks turned a rose pink.

"I know when there's something wrong Kaoru, you can tell me…" He laid his head on my shoulder.

I turned around, and looked into his eyes. "No Hikaru, I can't." A tear ran down my face, and he brushed it away softly.

Hikaru looked at me seriously. "Kaoru, what is it?"

"Hikaru you'll think I'm a freak, a disgusting freak" I said, and I turned around to face a wall. I took a deep breath of air.

"Kaoru…tell me" Hikaru whispered from across the room, I could hear sobs in between the words.

"Fine, Hikaru" I took another deep breath of air, and tears poured down my cheeks. I wiped them away and took another shaky breath. "Hikaru…The act we play….it's not an act to me.. Hikaru I love you, more than a normal sibling love. I truly love you Hikaru" I could hear Hikaru gasp sharply from across the room. I turned around so my back faced the wall, and slid down it and sat on the floor.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my head in my arms. I heard Hikaru's soft footsteps approaching. He moved my arms, lifted my chin up, and kissed me, hard.

Hikaru pulled away and whispered into my ear, "I love you too, Kaoru"

"Hika.." I was quickly cut off by another hard kiss on my lips.

"Shh..Kaoru…no time for words." Hikaru caressed the side of my face.

**Hikaru's POV**

It had finally happened, we had confessed our love for each other. I had always knew deep down since I was a small child that I loved Kaoru more than a normal brother should, yet I didn't know he felt the same until know.

"Kaoru…meet me in the shower in 5 minutes…" I whispered into his ear. As I got up I lightly kissed his pale pink lips.

"O-okay Hikaru" He said quietly back.

I walked over to the bathroom and undressed, I got into the shower and punched the buttons so it set the shower to hard massage water and luke warm temperature. I went ahead and washed myself. I heard the door squeak open and Kaoru walk in. I heard him take his clothes off, and then I saw him open the shower curtain and walk into the shower with me. I pulled him closer to me and embraced him.

"Oh Kaoru, do you know how long I've waited for you to tell me this?" I whispered into his ear.

"How long Hikaru?" Kaoru said innocently back.

"Since mother dressed us as girls for the family reunion" I snickered and put some shampoo in my hand. "Turn around Kaoru"

Kaoru turned around to face the wall and I massaged the shampoo into his hair. I rinsed it out and grabbed the conditioner. I repeated the conditioning process and it was time for me to wash his body. I grabbed the soap bar and lathered up Kaoru's sea sponge. The soap bar made the shower smell like fresh cinnamon.

"I'm going to wash you now Kaoru" I smirked.

I slowly lathered Kaoru's body up, starting at his shoulders, and working my way down. I got to his length, and washed that slowly with my hand.

"Hikaru…stop that" Kaoru whined

"You know you like it, Kaoru" I replied to him with a smirk.

I continued soaping him down his legs, and on his feet, I stood up and let him rinse off. I climbed out of the shower and took Kaoru's hand and helped him out so he wouldn't slip. I dried him off and then dried myself. We put our clothes on, and headed out for school.

**Nekazowa's POV:**

I stood silently at the front of Ranka and Haruhi's home. I wouldn't want Haruhi seeing me, since I was seeing her mother secretly. I looked down at Beezlenef on my hand. I took him off of my hand and put him in my cloak pocket. I swore under my breath and took off my cloak and wig, setting it carefully under a bush. My blonde hair swept back across my face and I smiled.

"I'll be back..Beezlenef" I whispered, while looking at my cloak. I hid behind the bush as I watched Haruhi get in the limo with her boyfriend Mitskune. I waited till the limousine was well out of sight before I walked slowly up the stairs to Ranka's apartment building.

I tossed my blonde hair, and rang the doorbell. I leaned against the rail as I waited for Ranka to answer. I heard her yell that she would be right there, so I continued to lean.

She opened the door. "Oh hello Darling!" she exclaimed as I brought her into a hug.

"How are you my dearest?" I said as I bowed and took her hand to kiss it lightly.

"I'm great now that you're here!" She took my hand and walked me into the house. "I just have to finish my makeup, be right back" she said in a singsong voice.

"Alright then, dear" I said, as I sat on her couch, and flipped through a random Aeropostale catalog that was sitting on the table.

**Ranka's POV**

_Shit._ I thought to myself. _ He just saw me without makeup!_ I sighed to myself and sat at my vanity. I grabbed my Inglot foundation and dabbed it all over my face, blending it in. I then reached for my Gucci face powder, and buffed it into my face. I reached for a M.A.C cream blush and applied to my cheek bones. Next I took my Maybelline Dream Sun bronzer and sucked in my cheekbones, applying it to the hollows of my cheeks, also bringing the product under my jawline and by my hairline. I took my BH cosmetics smoky palette and did my eyes. Last I took my Rimmel red lipstick and applied it, following with my red Nyx Lip Crème to add some extra gloss.

I sighed again and reached for my hair products. I laid them out in front of me. I pulled the hairband out of my hair, and set it on the table. I started with the Herbal Essences hair serum, and massaged it into my hair. I then took my Coastal Scents dry shampoo and put that in my hair. Also, taking my Tresemme heat protectant, I rubbed that into my hair. I took my heated curlers and put them in my hair, waiting 5 minutes before I took them out so I had bouncy curlers.

"Now time to get dressed," I muttered to myself. I went far back into my woman's closet, and grabbed my '_Boob Creator Bra_ ', limited to Japan sellers. It automatically gave me 34D's. I strapped it on, and reached for my lacy thong. I slipped it on. I reached for my favorite red V-neck dress, and put it on. Next I grabbed my white button-up sweater, and tossed it over my shoulders. I grabbed my black Jimmy Choo heels to complete my outfit.

I walked back out to the living room. "You like?" I seductively asked Nekazowa.

"Yes, I do." He walked up to me and took my hand and kissed it.

_ God, he's such a gentleman._

"Nekazowa, I have something to tell you, and you're not going to like it. Sit on the couch please." I motioned toward the couch.

"What is it dear?" Nekazowa asked as he sat on the couch.

"Well," I started as I sat on the rocking chair across from him. "The truth is..I'm not female, I'm a transsexual."

Nekazowa had a look of pure shock upon his face. "R-ranka, I don't know what to say to that. Other than that I still love you, no matter what gender you are."

Nekazowa walked over to me and pulled me up out of the chair, and kissed me hard on the lips.

**Haruhi's POV**

Hunny and I held hands as we walked into Music Room #3. I automatically felt a lot of tension. I looked over at Tamaki, there were blood stains coming through the back of his jacket. _What the hell happened?_ I thought to myself. I looked over at Renge and Mori, who were making out in the corner, and the twins seemed even more yaoi than usual.

"What'd I miss guys?" I asked everyone.

Tamaki whimpered.

The twins ran up to me, Kaoru whispered in my left ear as Hikaru whispered in my right, and they whispered at the same time, "We confessed our love for each other!"

"WHAT THE?!" I yelled, "You guys are brothers, don't forget that." I sighed, I knew that was going to happen sometime.

"That doesn't matter to us!" The twins said at the same time as Hikaru pushed Kaoru onto the couch and started making out with him.

"Haru-chan!" my boyfriend Hunny ran up to me and jumped in my arms.

I kissed his lips lightly. "Yes Hunny?" It was funny how his name worked out like that.

"Want to go share some cake with me in the back room?" he asked.

"Sure." We walked into the back room. Hunny pushed me down onto the floor.

Hunny grabbed red velvet cake and set it on the floor beside us. He undressed me until I was naked and smeared cake all over my, well, private area.

**Hunny's POV:**

I finished smearing cake on Haruhi, and I started to eat it off of her, nibbling her skin as I went. She moaned. I finished eating her and the cake, so I got naked. I didn't exactly have a large length, so I grabbed a strap on that was 10 inches long. I giggled.

Haruhi looked at the strap-on with large eyes. I stuck it into her and started thrusting in and out of her. She started moaning. I thrusted in and out of her harder. I finished and she came all over the strap on. I forced her to lick off all of her cum and she swallowed every last bit. I was tired now, so I laid down on top of her and she wrapped her arms around me. I kissed her lightly, and fell asleep.


End file.
